


Thoughts of a Seemingly Innocent Prisoner

by DaisyViolets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Depression, Guilt, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV Sirius Black, References to Depression, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Wizards, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyViolets/pseuds/DaisyViolets
Summary: What happens to the mind of an innocent man when he's locked away in Azkaban?Just a short idea, it's my first attempt at this.
Kudos: 3





	Thoughts of a Seemingly Innocent Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone even reads this I'll be surprised to be honest. Let me know if you liked it or want me to add anything?

I'm not entirely sure what I feel in this moment. If I am completely honest with myself and whoever might happen to read this, the mess of emotions entangled in the pit of my stomach these past months have become a strange yet almost welcome reminder that I'm alive. After spending days on end simply going through the motions, the numbness that I so often feel is squashed down by an overwhelming sense of guilt.

What am I guilty of? I have no idea.

And that is perhaps what the worst part of this is, that my moral compass must be so bent and warped that I couldn't even tell you what it is I've done wrong. The courts have judged the case that is my life and I have been found guilty. What is it that they know, that you know? What part of me that I suppress to avoid the pain and heartbreak has been uncovered for the jury?

I feel like a liar. I know I am a liar.

But so are you.


End file.
